Liberty Security Force
The Liberty Security Force and Bespin Planetary Defense Force consisted of a group of militants with the purpose of acting as mercenaries. ---- In the Beginning The Liberty Security Force was created by a fairly well known Imperial Petty Officer, Paco Pablo. He rallied a large group of people together including Zeik, Aerith and many other notable figures. The group's original objective was to protect the Galaxy from Pirates and to offer it's services to other groups for a fee. Subtlety Overall, the organization was in complete cooperation with the Imperial Civil Government, though many of the members harbored various emotions toward it. Siria Iaos and Paco shared a bond considering that both of them were Imperial Pilots. Both would soon become the only two people to truly leave the Empire, holding no ties to it. Credits were made by Paco and other Cargo Runners, although the group did not do much that was productive until it set it's sights on the planet of Bespin, which was (at the time) self governed. Armament, Troubles and the Beginning of the End The LSF wished to take Bespin under it's wing, to Govern them so that peace could be brought to the pirate ravaged planet. So the LSF's Leaders which now included Paco, as the President. Siria, as the Navy's Admiral. Zeik was to lead the Intelligence Division, and Dreel the Army's General blockaded the planet, destroying the pirates in orbit and combining themselves with the original Bespinian government. The LSF struck an accord with the Empire so that they could purchase an Acclamator Class Assault Frigate from Sienar without fear of retribution. Unfortunately, during the transfer of the new Capital Ship back to Bespin for placement, President Pablo was assassinated by an unknown bounty hunter. This led to a power struggle in which Dreel was given leadership due to the upcoming military struggles on Bespin, eventually resulting in the BPDF's destruction. Final Hour Unknown to the rest of the Bespinian government, Dreel - who had seized power - was planning on completely and forcably disbanding the group. After a few weeks of it's reign on Bespin, chaos once again ruled - Dreel had left, taking a vast majority of the group's money with him, and self destructing one of the group's Acclamators. The other Acclamator fell into the hands of Admiral Siria, who, pursued by the Empire, took it with her close friend Shinrar Der'kai to Tatooine, where Havok - the group's political leader - awoke and took the Acclamator to deep space, leaving Siria and Shinrar on Tatooine with the intention of following. A short time after, to prevent the Acclamator from falling into Imperial hands, Havok committed suicide, destroying the Acclamator in the process. End of an Era After the destruction of the second Acclamator, Siria and Shinrar went into hiding - only to be captured by the Empire. Shinrar struck a deal with the Empire, becoming a Petty Officer. Siria, however, was mostly forgotten about - and did not attempt to attract attention, for fear of being executed by the Empire. Shinrar and Siria began plotting on how best to break from the prison, steal a VSD or Acclamator and escape to the Hapes Consortium, alive - and free. There they intended to restart their group and make their mark on the Cluster. Unfortunately, this was not to be the case - Siria was eventually released, but captured by the Rebel Alliance and executed. Thus, the Bespin Planetary Defense Force ended forever. Category: Clans